Impactor Vs, Snarl (Glad)
Yeti Caves The cries of wild beasts echo into the deepest parts of the twisting maze of ice tunnels which form the home of this nest of Nepsan Yeti. Many have entered, few have returned for the dangers are many. Around any corner could lurk a pack of ravenous yeti, a rockfall, or a treacherous chasm. Contents: Impactor Obvious exits: Deeper leads to Nepsan Court Of The Dead. Out leads to Yeti Grove. Impactor trekking through the winding ice caves is none other than Impactor, the purple and gold leader of the Wreckers. He is supposed to meet his brawling opponent, Snarl, here in these caves. It shouldn't be too difficult to find a massive steel dinosaur in a cave. It seems that even the noble savages that are the fierce, local tribe of Yetis have gotten into the olympic spirit! Well.. the shiny beads and diseased Ig-Yak skins did go a long way to help, but even these creatures knew to appriciate a good fight! Impactor is occasionaly 'encouraged' by one of the large organic creatures. Hoots and grunts sounded from ice tunnels as furry beasts scramble out and direct him with flaily geastures befor they dart off down the frozen tunnels. He was right about Finding Snarl though, soon enough Impactor would come upon a large pit, easily sixty feet deep and quite large, hewn into the ice by the work of powerful yeti claws. It is ringed by the beasts, all barking and jibbering with excitement. Across the pit stands Snarl who is being coached by one of the larger creatures, the leader of the pack gesturing for the Dinobot to jump into the pit.. Snarl seems unwilling or incomprehensive for the moment. Impactor's grim expression and deadly harpoon seems to be enoough to keep the Yeti at bay, and he pays them little litte attention. The large Autobot exits the narrow, winding tunnel to find himsefl upon the pit, and it's hooting and hollering crowd of excited yeti. He also sees Snarl, his designated opponent. Impactor shoves his way through the throng of smelly beasts, leaping into the makeshift arena. He looks up at Snarl with a hard, steady gaze, and waits. Snarl's Yeti coach is growing frustrated, a vein bulging upon his temple as he continues to gesture into the pit, grunting and grousing in aggitation. It is with the arrival of Impactor that the point sinks in Snarl steps into the pit, one foot swung into the empty air while the other pushed him into the void. The ice beneath him cracked and crumbled, deep boot prints left from the impact of his hefty weight. "You.. Impactor give Me.. Snarl good fight." demanded Snarl as he drew fourth his crimson sowrd, it's super-heated blade heating the air around it and creating a ghostly aura of steam and warped air. "No dissappoint." he added, whipping out the big words to show he meant buisness! Above them the tribe went wild, barking and hooting, many scrambling around the pit's rim in excited galops, their leader barking loudest of all.. he was the next best thing to a bell ringing. Impactor narrows his optics at Snarl, his lip peeling back into a slight smile. "Oh yes, Snarl, I'll give you a fight." He replies through gritted teeth, slowly making his approach towards the Dinobot. Impactor raises his harpoon menacingly, his hand balled into a fist bigger than many Autobot's heads. Suddenly, Impactor breaks into a run, lunging towards the only slightly-large Snarl, and lashing out with his viciously serrated harpoon aimed for Snarl's face. No playing nice from -this- Autobot. Impactor strikes you with blade for 8 points of damage. "Good." grates the Dinobot, hefting his blade up befor him, blue optics peering across from behind a crimson blade. As Impactor approaches so does he, slow, heavy steps drawing him across the field, once Impactor Breaks into a run, Snarl does aswell, a plodding charge consisting of heavy foot falls more then quick steps. A steam-roller's pace. Not fast but frighteningly powerful. The Wreaker commander's spear stabs a painful gouge into the grimacing features of the Desert Warrior, a jerk of Snarl's head saving him from having his face impaled so soon but drawing that lancing tip across his facial features, a unpleasent rent cur from the side of his mouth all the way to his helm's plating, leaving him with a twisted, crooked grin. "Graw!" barks Snarl in a roar of pain and anger, the working of his jaw visible through the torn face. He is quick to return the brutal favor, gripping his blade with both hands and swinging it in for a nasty double-handed blow, his might focused behind the blunt pommel of the sword. Impactor evades your Pommel Pummel attack. Impactor knows well the reputation of the might of the Dinobots; Also, he knows thier lack of grace in favor raw power, strenght over skill, armor over agility. Impactor isn't quick, but he isn't slow either. He leaps to the side, narrowly escaping the downward-driving pommel. He quickly moves behind Snarl, and lashes out with a kick aimed at the back of Snarl's leg, to slow the lumbering 'bot even further. Impactor strikes you with kick for 5 points of damage. Snarl over-extended himself into the lunging blow, sending him stumbling forward when Impactor narrowly ducked out of the way. It was too late by the time he had unerstood what happened, Impactor's boot was already driven into the back of his leg, causing it to giove out from under the larger warrior. With a snarl of anger he fell to his knee, the golden plates of his legs digging gouges into the ice. With his scarred smile, Snarl turned back to glare at Impactor, a empty hand swinging out in a powerful swat to try and fend the purple and gold mech away long enough for Snarl to climb back to his feet and go on the assault once more. You strike Impactor with slap. Impactor is sent reeling back by the simple swat from Snarl. Barely even an attack from Snarl point of view, it's enough to knock Impactor back a few steps, and with his first injury in the bout. But it'll take a lot more than that to knock Impactor down, and he decides to start taking this bout up a few notches. Impactor lunges forward again with his harpoon, using it in a stabbing motion this time instead of a slashing one. Impactor strikes you with sword for 10 points of damage. By the time Impactor renews his offensive push, Snarl is on his feet once more and ready. That stabbing harpoon gouges into his thick armor, a shriek of metal against metal as it punches through. Snarl weathers the blow with a gritted jaw, grinding his teeth as he drives forward, his sword sweeping readily away to the side as a distraction while he winds back with his free fist, a hand easily large enough to cover Impactor's face is sent smashing forward into the wrecker commander to put him on his heels once more. You strike Impactor with Hard Puncher. This time, Impactor is knocked off his feet. Snarl's fist strikes him with a resounding crash, knocking out a few of his teeth and cracking his helmet open. Impactor lays sprawled across the ground for a brief moment, before recovering and leaping to his feet again. He grits his remaining teeth in a grimace of tightly-controlled fury, and leaps towards Snarl again, hammering at the Dinobot with his heavy fist. Impactor strikes you with smash for 9 points of damage. Snarl sways like a tree in a powerful wind, Impactor's strikes ringing harshly against his thick armor, denting, cracking the dense metal. He refuses to fall however, digging in his heels even as he is forced to stagger back from the furry of Impactor's assault. His smile is no longer just a thing wrought by the wreaker's harpoon. Teeth are bared in a berzerker's grin even as he suffer's under the hammering fist. "Good, good!" grates Snarl as he steels himself to return the favor, that free hand lifting high once more, his hand held open and flat as he draws it up high in order to bring it down upon the wrecker's shoulder, "Fight HARDER! Me.. Snarl want more!" You strike Impactor with Chop. Impactor's arm drops sickeningly as Snarl's huge hand comes crashing down on his shoulder, crunching through his thick armor and crushing the internal structures underneath. He returns Snarl's manic grin, however; The heat of battle is Impactor's home, the sound of breaking armor his sweet music. Impactor brings his arms together, gripping the base of his harpoon with his free hand... As he rises from the icy cavern floor, he drives the harpoon upward with all of his strength, aiming for the creases between Snarl's armoured plates. Impactor strikes you with Harpoon Strike for 9 points of damage. If battle was Impactor's home, and the sound of shattered plating his music, then Snarl was the deadbeat friend who roomed with him and always slept on the couch and constantly borrowed his CDs without asking. Impactor's spear stabbed deeply into Snarl's form, the jagged weapon stabbing with it's barbs as the Dinobot insticntively tried to pull himself away. Pain rushed up into him, radiating hotly from the wound. Snarl worked through the pain however, his optics bright and gleaming from exhileration as he attempted to clap his free hand around the harpoon bearing arm, holding it stil as he hefted that steaming, radiant sword.. and brought it down, attempting to cleave the limb appart, You strike Impactor with Disarm Attempt. Snarl the Dinobot achieves a feat rarely ever achieved, disarming Impactor of his harpoon. The gleaming, burning sword slices cleaning through Impactor's forearm, severing the harpoon as well as a sizable chunk of his arm. Impactor grits his teeth against the pain, letting out a low growl. While he may be lacking his melee weapon in robot mode, he still has a few more tricks up his sleeve. He flips backward, transforming into his rarely-seen drill tank mode, bearing a string resemblance to his fellow Wrecker Twin Twist, but purple instead of blue. Now armed with a pair of drills instead of a single harpoon, the tank revs it's motors and attempt to skewer Snarl's legs. Impactor folds up to become a tank. With DRILLS Impactor strikes you with evisceration for 5 points of damage. Snarl cleaves the weapon free of it's host in a somewhat phyrric maneuver. He is given his space but there is little that he can show for it. Gripping the harpoon by the remaining stub, Snarl wrenches it painfuly free, a roar of pain as the weapon's barbs take with them their proverbial pound of flesh. Casting it aside, he is just in time to be empty handed when Impactor comes upon him with those whirling drills. They chew into the thick plating of his legs and once more Snarl is sent tumbling, something crucial chewed beyond recognition. IMpactor has taken this bout to a second level of sorts.. the Dinobot is only too happy to follow suit. Transforming, Snarl is encased in thick heavy plating, his beady optics blazing with joy as he tromps and stomps towards the Wrecker Commander, turning his broadside to the drill tank in order to swing away with that spiked bludgeon of a tail. Snarl teeters backwards on his heels, his body undergoing a sudden, drastic change! From a biped to a quadraped, a Massive Mecha-Stega has appeard, his powerful tail ready for smashing! You strike Impactor with Thagomizer Smack. The armour plating of the drill-tank is smashed in, with the spikes of Snarl's tail leaving jagged holes. Impactor's altmode, while old, is tough as nails, and it doesn't miss a beat. He backs away from the stegasaurus, and then reverses direction, going for a head-on collision with the massive, armoured dinosaur. Impactor strikes you with ram for 4 points of damage. Impactor's twin drills grind angrily against Snarl's fortified hide, sparks flying from the friction of their meeting as the two points attempt to breech. They cannot seem to break fully through the impossibly thick skin however, Snarl makes sure of that. With a snarl of pain he whips his tail around once more, circling it in the air befor he looses a quick, and nasty low swing at the drill tank, stabbing at his means of motivation with those dangerous spikes. You strike Impactor with Thagomizer Stab. Impactor's tread are tough, but can't hold up against the brutalality of Snarl's dinosaur mode's tail. The treads on one side are ripped apart, wheels and plates scattering across the icy floor. Impactor revs his engines, using his remaining tread to wheel around and lash out with his drills, for what may likely be the last time. You evade Impactor's smash attack. Once more those whirling drills draw sparking lines across Snarl's side, the heavy plating refusing to give him the satisfaction of doing anything more then superficial damage however. His foe partialy crippled and unable to retreat, Snarl does something potentialy very dangerous and embaressing. He turns his backside to Impactor, that golden tail lofted high in omniois warning as Snarl's trunk like back legs push with a moneumental effort and jump his hind end upwards. The Dinobot's brutal backside lingers there, large enough to blot out the sun were it not for the surrounding cave. There is silance, the Yeti tripe seeming to all draw breath in anticipation.. as that massive ass end and connected tail come crashing down like the butt of a angry god. You strike Impactor with Thagomizer Brutality!. Impactor falls to the ground unconscious. Low on Energon and missing hald of his treads, there isn't a whole lot Impactor can do about the impending doom of Snarl's fat aft. His undamaged treads roll, but he loses grip on the slippely surface; He can do nothing but brace for the inevitable impact. Snarl crushes the tank with a series of lous CRUNCHING noises, bits and pieces of purple armor being flung from the impact of the event. The tank sizzle and sparks, but moves no more. Snarl cranes his head back to peer around his large backend girth, scrutinizing his work with the utmost care, even going so far as to wiggle his hind end in the wreckage. The surrounding creatures are quiet, awe struck if not secretly terrified. One of them mumbles something in his native tongue, unknowingly stumbling upon Snarl's origin, 'Terrible Thunder Lizard'. Snarl removes his tail end from Impactor, walking forward a few yards befor turning, the holo-damage fading from his exterior. The match over and finalized.